


it's a little bit funny

by mazzledazzl3



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Joe is Smitten, Lending A Coat, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mr Robot Filming, Snow, Title: Elton John - Your Song, Winter, winter kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: It was the dead of winter, and everyone could feel it.Joe could see Rami shivering in his hoodie. It just wasn't enough for the frigid, New York weather. The air was nipping at any bare skin and thin cloth with no mercy. A hoodie stood no chance against it.Joe has to find a way to get Rami to accept his coat to defend against the frigid weather. Rami proves to be more stubborn than he thought.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Mazlek Prompt Meme





	it's a little bit funny

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fallingstarsinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky) in the [mazlekprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mazlekprompts) collection. 



> I realize I may have gone a bit off-prompt, but I wanted to write a bit of winter fluff of the boys. You all deserve it. It's a little something to apologize for my absence. I hope everyone had a good holiday season :)

It was the dead of winter, and everyone could feel it.

Joe could see Rami shivering in his hoodie. It just wasn't enough for the frigid, New York weather. The air was nipping at any bare skin and thin cloth with no mercy. A hoodie stood no chance against it. However, it was what Elliot needed. Rami was devoted to Elliot, just like with any of his other characters, but Elliot held a special place in his heart. He had helped get his name out there, so he would have more acting opportunities. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to say goodbye to him one day.

The cast was taking a short break to rest and regroup. It was one of the first day of filming season four, the final season, and Rami and Christian had just finished filming a scene where Elliot and Mr Robot had been tricked into going to someone's apartment, which ultimately lead to Elliot being kidnapped by some strangers wearing nearly all black. It was exhausting work, and it would only get more physically demanding as filming continued on.

Rami was standing in silence a few feet away from the crowd. His face and ears were flushed red due to the cold. He could feel the cold air biting his skin through his hoodie, and his shaking body, but he tried to push it back to the back of his mind. Even though he was starting to regret saying he didn't need a coat for that day. He replayed what they had just filmed over and over in his head multiple times. He knew Sam, John, Kevin, and multiple other members of the production team, as well as Joe, had been watching him from the sidelines. He gave it his all. He hoped it was obvious.

Joe noticed Rami wasn't going to come any closer to him, so he approached him. He knew the show could me emotionally draining to film, so he checked on Rami constantly. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay - always.

Rami's shivering had become more obvious as Joe came closer to him. “Are you sure you don't want my coat to wear during breaks?” he asked as he watched Rami rubbing his arms to stay warm. 

Rami shook his head. “I'm f-fine,” he replied. “Y-You don't need to get c-cold, too.” 

“I don't mind,” Joe said with a soft smile. “I'm here to take care of you. I want to take care of you. I love you.” He took Rami's hand, and nearly flinched at how cold it was. _His stubbornness will be the death of him._

Rami enjoyed Joe's warm touch, but he couldn't let Joe know that. He didn't want Joe to get cold because of him. He jerked his hand away, and crossed his arms across his body. “I'm fine, Joe, honest.” He forced a small smiling. He hoped Joe couldn't hear his teeth chattering slightly as well.

“You poor thing,” Joe said with a frown. _Always putting others before himself... Wait!_ His frown disappeared as an idea struck him, as if a light bulb had finally flickered on in his head. He pulled Rami into a tight hug, grinning even more when the smaller man tried to squirm out of his grasp. “If you won't take the easy way, you'll have to take the hard way. As a good boyfriend, I have no choice but to hug you to keep you warm.” 

Rami struggled for a few more moments. He stopped when he realized there was no way he would be able to pry Joe's arms off of him. He mentally cursed Joe for sticking to his work out schedule. He felt warmer as soon as he relaxed; Joe's body was like a heated blanket. Although he was grateful, Rami still glared at him playfully. “J-Just you wait until we get home, Mazzello,” he said with a small smirk that he was trying his best to hide, “just you wait.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “Oh, I'll take my chances.” He knew Rami well enough to be certain he didn't need to worry. He was a bit stronger than Rami, and they were almost the same height. It wasn't always the best thing in the world, but it meant neither had a height advantage to hold over the other's head - neither literally or figuratively. 

Joe felt relieved when Rami stopped shivering completely. He continued to hold Rami, to be his personal coat. Rami didn't seem opposed to the idea anymore. He had wrapped an arm around Joe's side, and was leaning against him now, with a smile that said he was the happiest man in the world.

“You're the best, Joey,” Rami said. He nuzzled Joe's chest lightly. “Thank you.”

Joe kissed Rami's temple. “Don't mention it. You're only the cutest man in the entire world.”

Rami felt his face grow hotter; he knew he was blushing. He was thankful the cold weather was able to hide it so well. He loved that Joe could still leave him a flustered mess after years of dating, but sometimes it could be very inconvenient. “You're biased,” Rami whispered. 

“I'm sorry, I can only state facts,” Joe stated matter-of-factly. “Maybe I am biased, but it's because I love you. Please don't be so hard on yourself.” _You're gorgeous, and you should know it._

Rami looked at the ground and stayed silent, hoping Joe would change the subject. He never liked his insecurities being a topic of conversation. Confidence was something you had to learn, you weren't born with it. Rami figured Joe knew this. 

Joe could tell Rami didn't want to talk anymore by his silence, so he hugged him tighter. He didn't feel the cold air around them, or hear the other cast members. He only thought of Rami as he looked down at him. He had stopped shivering completely, and he was relaxed against Joe's side. Joe couldn't help but smile down at him. He kissed his temple again, and ran a hand through his hair. “I can't wait for you to grow your hair out again,” he commented absentmindedly. 

Rami perked up at this; one thing he was proud of was his hair. “I can't, either,” he replied. He loved the Elliot haircut, but he had started to prefer having longer hair, where his natural curls were more evident. The feeling of Joe playing with his hair was something he couldn't put into words.

 _Filming won't finish soon enough._ Joe thought. He loved Rami's longer hair, too, for many reasons. Some more innocent than others.

Sam announced it was the end of the cast's break. Joe held onto Rami a little longer before letting him go. The rush of cold air he felt made him shiver. Rami missed Joe's touch as soon as he left it. It was cold without it, both physically and mentally. “I love you,” he whispered as he grabbed Joe's hand.

“I love you, too,” Joe replied. “Break a leg out there.” He winked playfully, and squeezed Rami's hand. He didn't understand why Rami had grabbed his hand so abruptly, but it was something they could talk about later. He hoped nothing was wrong. He had discovered in their few years of dating that Rami usually became clingy when he was upset. It was something Joe understood, as he too wanted nothing but to be around Rami when he was upset.

Joe and Rami shared a quick kiss before Rami had to actually step away from Joe. They shared a look that said the other would be fine, and Rami went back to Sam, Christian and Carly to see what they needed to do for the next scene. He always wanted to have tips on what to do. This was Sam's show, so he felt he had to do his very best - always. He couldn't wait for that night. Warm cuddles and dinner with Joe sounded like Heaven at that point.

-

Filming for the day finished up hours later. The sun was setting quickly, making the sky look like a watercolor painting. and Rami and Joe were able to go home. It wasn't a very long walk back their apartment, but it was a frigid one, It would've been romantic if Rami wasn't shivering so bad.

The temperature had only dropped since his and Joe's moment during his break. Their breaths formed small clouds in the air. It was supposed to be just above the freezing point, so snow wasn't in the forecast for that night. It definitely didn't feel like it was above freezing.

Rami had changed out of his Elliot outfit, but it was just a sweater over a long-sleeved shirt. He refused to say anything about being cold, though. He didn't want Joe to worry, or tease him, telling him he had told him so earlier when they were getting ready to head to set. He held Joe's hand as they walked home with traffic and sirens as their soundtrack.

Joe could feel Rami's hand tremoring, so he held it tighter, hoping to make it warmer. He looked over at Rami, and it was obvious he was shivering again. He couldn't stop himself from frowning, or worrying. He didn't even think of teasing Rami - at that moment. “Are you sure you don't want my coat?” Joe asked, even though he knew the answer he would receive.

“No, I-I'm fine,” Rami insisted through slightly chattering teeth. “Besides, we're almost home. I can take a shower to warm up.”

Joe nodded slowly, even though he didn't really believe what he heard. “We could always hail a cab.”

“The walk it only what, eight to ten more minutes? I'll be fine, Joe.”

Joe rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide his smirk. He tugged at Rami's hand gently. “You did amazing today,” he said, changing the subject. _He can only be stubborn for so long._

“Thank you for being there,” Rami replied. “It really h-helped; and the cuddling between shoots was amazing, too.” He knew he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Joe was always there for him, which was all he wanted in a relationship, as well as love and fun.

“I'll always be here for you, sweetheart,” Joe said. He leaned over and kissed Rami's cheek gently. 

Rami grinned, and stepped over closer to Joe, to where he was almost leaning against him as he walked. He kept glancing over at Joe, admiring the way his eyes sparkled in the city lights. Being closer to Joe helped keep the wind off of him, so he was much warmer and more comfortable. 

He didn't have to worry about the paparazzi this late at night, so any PDA between him and Joe was okay. They were open about their relationship, so it didn't matter much in that aspect, but they still preferred to have a say in which pictures of the two of them together went public.

Joe noticed Rami stepping closer to him, but he pretended to overlook it. He told himself Rami wouldn't be stubborn for very long, as if it was his new mantra. He still did his best to keep Rami warm without being obvious about it. They were still about ten minutes from home.

The wind and cold didn't stop. It, too, seemed to be trying to pressure Rami into accepting Joe's offer. Not even two minutes passed before Rami realized he was freezing. He knew it was best to accept Joe's offer after all. He looked down at the ground, feeling his face heat up, most likely from embarrassment. “Uh, Joe...” he bit his bottom lip, trying to make himself seem preoccupied.

Joe didn't even reply. He simply stopped, let go of Rami's hand, and slid his coat off of him. He placed it over Rami with an accomplished grin. _I knew it!_ “Of course, dear.” It took everything within him to not tease Rami about it, telling him he could only be stubborn for so long. He knew him too well.

Rami knew he was blushing when he realized how hot his face had become. “Thank you, Joey,” he replied. He gave Joe a quick peck on the cheek. He felt much warmer. The coat smelled like Joe's cologne. Rami figured he should have listened to Joe earlier. “Are you sure you won't get cold without it? You don't have to-”

“I'm fine, Rami,” Joe replied, interrupting Rami. “I had a certain feeling today, so I dressed for extra frigid weather. Besides, we're _almost home.”_

Rami swatted Joe's arm in a playful manner. “God, I knew you wouldn't stop yourself. You're impossible.” He couldn't stop himself from grinning, especially when he caught a glance of the mischievous look in Joe's eyes.

“Oh, no _'you're the best Joe, what would I ever do without you'_?”

“You are a man-child.”

“And you wouldn't have me any other way.” Joe placed a quick kiss on Rami's cheek to secure his response. 

Rami nodded in agreement, “You will be the death of me, Joe, but that's not a bad thing.” He tugged on Joe's hand, signaling they should continue walking in order to get home. Joe complied, but not before a somewhat evil thought successfully ran through his mind. Joe let himself and Rami go a few more paces before he stopped abruptly, making Rami turn to him in concern. 

“Joe-” Rami stopped himself as soon as he saw Joe's grin. “Don't you da-”

Before Rami was able to get the words out, Joe pretty much crashed his lips into Rami's, and dipped him gently. It was like they were Sims, and someone had chosen the "kiss deeply" option, only it wasn't as smooth on Rami's end. Rami clung to Joe as if he were a cat being dangled over a bath tub full of water. Joe smiled into the kiss, and held onto Rami tightly to make sure he didn't drop him. He finally made them both stand up after a few more minutes of Rami clinging to him and shaking - in what could have been fear instead of cold.

“Joseph Mazzello!” Rami exclaimed once he had his feet firm on the ground again. “Why the hell would you do that?!” His heart was racing in surprise. He wasn't mad, but he still failed to fully process what Joe had done. He had a feeling it had drawn attention to them.

“How could I not?” Joe asked with a raised eyebrow. “Since I'm the official death of Rami Said Malek, I _have_ to live up to my title.” He knew Rami wouldn't want any other way to go. He realized Rami's expression was one of shock instead of relaxed and fun, and it made his heart lurch. _Maybe I took it too far?_ Rami was silent, and lead their way home. Joe didn't know what to say, so he mimicked Rami's silence.

Rami took a deep breath, and ran his hands down his arms in order to calm himself down, and collect himself. He knew Joe never had the intention of hurting him. It didn't stop the rush of emotions brought on Joe's sudden action, though. Rami enjoyed spontaneous acts of love, but not in front of the whole world to see in New York City. He was sure he and Joe had discussed this before, right before their relationship became public.

But before he could utter a word, Joe proved to be two steps ahead of him.

“Wait, Rami, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you,” Joe said. “I should've warned you! It's on me, I won't do it again.”

Rami's expression softened, and he grabbed Joe's hand again. “I can't stay mad at you,” he said softly. “I was just shocked, and I was definitely right about one thing; you will be the death of me.” His heart beat had slowed down some, but it was still just above its normal pace. He pecked Joe's lips, to show that what he said was true. 

“Let's go home, for real now,” Joe said with an identical smile. He was starting to feel a bit of the cold that Rami felt earlier. They were just minutes from home for real this time, so he would manage.

As they continued on home, small, white flakes fluttered down from the sky, hitting the sidewalk and roads silently. Both Joe and Rami looked up, and they saw many other flakes dancing down. The air even smelled different now; it was more crisp.

“The weatherman was wrong after all,” Joe whispered. “I guess it's a good thing I was so willing to shed my coat for you.” He glanced over at Rami, who looked like the happiest man in the world. His eyes were shining with joy due to the city lights, and there was a never-ending smile on his face. His joy was infectious.

“I love you,” Rami said to Joe. He leaned against him as they walked. 

“I love you, too, Rami.”

“Oh, and thank you for the coat.”

“Don't mention it, sweetheart.” Joe felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. _This is the man I will marry, and spend the rest of my life with._ Little did he know, Rami had the exact same thoughts as he hugged Joe's coat closer to his body. There would never be an end to the two of them.

They arrived home moments later. They both kicked off their shoes, and Rami hung Joe's coat on the coat rack near the door. He then ventured on to his and Joe's bedroom to grab some pajamas, then he went to take a quick shower to warm up, as he has mentioned earlier. Joe joined him without a second thought.

After their shower, they were quick to order something for dinner, then cuddle on the couch and put a movie on. Joe had pulled a blanket over the two of them to defend against the cold. They cuddled in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, and the sound of the other's heartbeat. 

Highlights of their day together ran through Rami's mind. He wasn't able to stop the smile that creeped up on his face at the thought of them. He closed his eyes, and relaxed against Joe completely. The say had been long and hard. There wasn't any other way to wind down afterwards.

Joe looked down at Rami lovingly. He kissed the top of his head, and pulled their blanket over Rami a little more. “My sleepy prince,” he whispered, “whom I adore for than anything in the world.” Rami nuzzled his chest lightly, as if he were half asleep. Joe knew it was best to let him sleep for now. Filming could be exhausting. He could always wake him when their food arrived.

Joe took his eyes off of Rami for a few moments to glance out the window. The snow from earlier was now coming down in a frenzy. The wind was making the weightless snowflakes fly everywhere, like birds with broken wings. Joe smiled at the thought of taking Rami on a date that consisted of a snowball fight, making snowmen, going in for hot chocolate, just being kids again. He held Rami closer to him, and focused his eyes on the television before them for the first time in awhile. It was a cheesy rom-com, but it was impossible for Joe to think of a more perfect movie for them to watch.

Snow was falling down on their beautiful city.


End file.
